The Family in the Celebration
by JMHaughey
Summary: Angela has something planned for her best friend. OS challenge


**A/N Gratitude to **_**ProfeJMarie **_**for reading this through. **

**Disclaimer: Not one thing. **

"Booth," he answered. It had already been a busy day. He has been stuck behind his desk, pounding the keyboard as he typed up reports. Being pro-active before the big day.

"It's Ange. We still on for today?"

"Yes, she doesn't suspect a thing."

"Fabulous! See you later, G-man." Angela disconnected.

oOo

Brennan was briefing the interns on everything she expected of them while she took her maternity leave. Cam and Hodgins kept silent knowing even though she wouldn't be there, the work did not stop. Brennan didn't accept any snafus in her lab, she expected excellence. They knew she'd be having weekly calls to check their progress, and that scared them.

"Bren, why don't you let them do what they need. You need to take it easy or else the baby will be born at the Jeffersonian."

"I'm fine, Angela. I reiterated the standards of the program. Even though I will be out, the crime and murder won't stop. There can be no deviation from the high standards we have established."

"Sure, Sweetie. They know what to do. Let's go sit."

oOo

Booth sauntered into the lab and he spotted Hodgins was looking at some weird bug with a name Booth couldn't pronounce. He noticed Cam was going back and forth preparing to autopsy the latest murder victim. Then he headed to Angela's office. She was on her computer, trying to decipher if the noise in the background was actually something they could use to find the murderer.

"Angela, ready?"

"Yes. Bren is in her office. I think she's still sleeping but I'm sure she'd wake up with a kiss from her prince."

"Right," Booth said as he shook his head with a smile making his way to Brennan's office.

oOo

Brennan slept soundly, her left hand perched atop her pregnant belly. Booth noticed a quick movement near her hand. The baby, their baby, was kicking - maybe just saying hi. A smile crossed his face. He wanted to soak this memory in. He didn't want to wake her up but he had to.

"Hey, baby," he whispered. "Time to wake up."

"Wha. . .what time is it? Why are you here, did you find something? Do we have another case? I didn't hear my phone ring." Brennan fired off these questions as she sat up on the couch. She ran her hand through her hair and straightened her lab coat.

"It's 6pm. I'm here to take you home, Bones. We are still going over preliminary evidence. No new case. But before we go, there's something we need to do."

"I have work to complete."

"That's what tomorrow is for. Bones, I have it on good authority you've been sleeping for a couple hours. Almost time to head home."

oOo

Angela had a plan. Her best friend was having a baby and she wanted to make sure Brennan knew she had the support of everyone on her team. There was no better way to do that than a baby shower.

The first step to making sure Brennan didn't know about it was getting Booth involved from the get-go. Of course, he told Angela that they didn't need anything because he and Brennan had been to every baby store in the Beltway. That didn't phase her, she knew all about it.

Booth led Brennan up the stairs to the loft saying nothing. She just followed. Angela was there with a big smile across her face.

Lights were strung across the metal railing behind the seats. The coffee table was adorned with vases of daisies on a banana yellow tablecloth. The orange sofa was draped in a white cloth, the polka-dotted letter **H **in the center. The other chairs were wrapped in white tulle with bows. A couple of appetizer dishes were placed on the end tables.

Brennan tried to hold back tears but it didn't work. Next to Angela stood Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Caroline, and a few of the interns, all holding champagne flutes. Angela handed the beverages to the expectant couple.

Angela looked at Brennan then at Booth, "Don't worry, Bren. . . it's sparkling cider. And nice work, G-man!"

"Angela, this is beautiful. I thought we had previously discussed the reason for not doing this sort of thing." She turned and looked at her partner, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this."

"Sweetie, it's called a surprise for a reason. I know that you don't need anything from us for the little bundle joy but we couldn't resist telling you that we are beyond excited to share in the special moment in yours and Booth's lives. Another member of the family."

"Bones, she played the best friend card. Couldn't refuse." He kissed her cheek.

Caroline piped up. "As excited as we are, cherie, this baby better be coming sooner rather than later. We need you and that sexy FBI partner of yours back in the field. Murder won't solve itself."

Angela held up her champagne flute. "Can you all raise your glasses?" Everybody looked at each other, smiled and raised their glasses. "To Brennan and Booth, May your beautiful baby girl know every day that she is loved."

"May she speak squint at an early age."

"May she know the difference between conjecture and fact."

"May she learn the true meaning of a partnership from her parents."

"May she always find truth.

"May she have her daddy in the wrapped around her finger."

The glasses clinked. More tears were shed. More laughter was shared. More memories created.

oOo

Brennan and Booth sat on the couch, watching some mindless television program, her feet in his lap begging to be massaged.

The parents received a gift from their friends. They declined to open it at the lab.

Brennan shook her right foot. "I think we should open it now."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"I did but I concluded it would nice to share something with our daughter when she gets here."

"Wow, Bones! Usually, I'm the one who is the impatient one."

She reached over from the couch to the coffee table and grabbed the light teal box. She unwrapped the perfectly tied white ribbon, removed the tissue paper and pulled out a baby rattle.

It was a beautiful, sterling silver vintage Tiffany rattle engraved with the initials **HCB**.

They glanced at each other and at the same time said, "Angela."

Booth laughed and said, "I thought we were keeping the baby's name a secret until she arrived."

"Yes, we are. Angela informed me that as a best friend, she should get special perks. I did not release our child's name. I just gave her initials. Though, I said H-C-B-B."

"Ah! And we're back at the last name thing."

oOo

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Words given: keyboard, noise, banana, rattle, snafu**


End file.
